


Six Hundred Years

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a tsundere, Arguing, Cute, Cutesy, Dark is sweet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Nostalgia, Silly Fights, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Just some fluff and blood on Anti's birthday then a petty argument happens which leads down a nostalgic trip down memory lane.





	Six Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this just happened. I had this weird craving for Danti fluff with their unique gory twist. Anyways, ENJOY!!!

The ware house was dark save for the few streaks of light that poured in through the murky windows from the buzzing street lights outside. If you were to look in, even in the dim light, you would see the outline of dismembered bodies and blood. Lots and lots of blood covering every imaginable surface it could reach. The bodies were ripped and carved so much to the point where they didn’t even look human. And in the center of it all were two more figures covered in blood but very much put together.

Limbs tangled within each other, clothes practically torn off, and the indescribable gore surrounding them you would think it impossible for a tender moment to exist in this situation. The smaller of the two, with its pale skin and sharp angles, nuzzled into the neck of his larger counterpart, who was just as pale but also seem to be able to blend in with the shadows. The larger creature ran a gentle hand up and down along the smaller’s back staining the pale flesh even more with the blood of their resent kill.

“Oh Darky,” The small one cooed, an adorable Irish accent audible to the ear “this was the best birthday present ever.”

“Well you only turn 2700 once, Anti,” The one known as Dark replied “I wanted to spoil you on your special day. You deserve it, Kitten.”

Anti kissed the along the hollow side of his lover’s neck, “You’re so sweet to me, it’s ever a wonder we used to hate each other.”

Dark chuckled at the fond memory, “God I hated you so much when I first met you,” He admitted “I wanted to rip your vocal cords out with my bare hands whenever I saw you.”

“I wanted to gore your eyes out and stuff ‘em down your throat,” Anti giggled “I thought you were so egotistical and didn’t deserve that sexy voice.”

“If anyone should have been goring out eyes it should have been me,” Dark nuzzled the top of Anti’s head, taking in the metallic scent of blood and static “you didn’t deserve such pretty eyes.”

Anti looked up at Dark, fluttering his lashes dramatically so as to show off his black and neon green eyes, which glowed bright in the darkness, “Aw, you say the sweetest things Darky.”

“All I say is the truth,” He hummed, placing gentle kisses over Anti’s eyelids “nothing more nothing less.”

“Ever the sweet talker,” Anti giggled, giving a small peck to his lover’s lips “you don’t even need to try do you?”

“Not with you,” Dark shrugged “there isn’t much I could say that isn’t already true, it’s just the matter of how to say it. I could write volumes of books dedicated to describing the beauty of your eyes, just your eyes. And I could do even more describing your full lips, your cute nose, the point of your ears, the curve of your back and each and every finger and toe. And that’s only on the surface.”

The glitchy demon flushed a deep scarlet that went all the way up to the sharp points of his ears to which Dark took notice. His chest rumbled with a hardy chuckled as he leaned forward to gently bit the tip of Anti’s ear before licking along the shell. “What’s wrong Kitten? Was I too much for you?”

“Shut uuuup!” Anti whined hiding his face into his lover’s chest “I changed my mind, I still hate you.”

“Aw, why?” Dark teased, pressing his lips closer to his lover’s ear “Is it because I can make you blush so easily? Like some little school girl?”

“You’re a dick!” Anti mumbled into his chest.

“And you’re an adorable brat.” Dark smirked, pulling Anti back a bit so he could kiss the tip of his nose. This caused Anti to pout (adorably) and lean back into Dark’s chest so as to bit down on one his nipples, hard.

“You ass!” Dark hissed, pushing the glitchy demon back “You know I have sensitive nips!”

Anti stuck his tongue out childishly, “That’s what you get for being a shit head.”

“Oh yes, me complementing you,” Dark said sarcastically “I’m a total shit head.” He jabbed a finger into Anti’s sided causing said demon to give an undignified yelp, “We could have had a nice moment but no. You just had to ruin it.”

“I ruined it?” Anti scoffed “You started us on this whole downward spiral!”

“I was complementing you and then you went all tsundere on me!” Dark fumed as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tsundere?” Anti sneered as he too sat up “Seriously? First of all, if anything, I am full on yandere as you can clearly see.” He gestured to the plethora of decimated dead bodies surrounding them. “Second, I told you to shut up but did you listen? Nooo!”

“Oh, what so, I can’t complement you without you going all ballistic on me? Is this where it’s going?” Dark growled “Because if it is I will gladly stop, you petty fuck!”

“Oh, I’m being petty?” Anti laughed flatly “Mr. I-have-to-have-my-suit-pressed-three-times-a-week-even-though-I-never-go-anywhere-fancy-that-requires-me-to-wear-a-fucking-suit!”

“It’s called looking presentable!” Dark argued “Which is more than I can say for you! You teenage, emo, hipster wannabe!”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable! Why am I still with you?” Anti groaned, crossing his arms and facing away for Dark in a childish manner.

“I honestly don’t know,” Dark grumbled “you’d think after six hundred years I’d grow some sense.”

A pregnant silence filled the room. Tense and angry until…

“Has it honestly been six hundred years?” Anti asked softly, both curious and in awe.

“Yeah.” Dark hummed, though there was a tinge of emotion in his voice.

“It feels so much longer.”

“That’s because we’re in the human world, time goes by much slower here. Even so, it seems like only yesterday we were at each other’s throat…more so than usual I mean.”

“The Hundred Year War was still going on at that time,” Anti chuckled “we had sex in the middle of the battle field.”

Dark gave a hardy laugh, “I thought we would have ended up killing each other but no, we ended up sleeping together instead.”

“Christ, I remember being so embarrassed when I got back to guild,” He giggled into the palm of his hand “I had talk this big talk about how I was going to erase your existence from the face of this planet only to get plowed by you in the middle of a blood bath. To this day they still haven’t let me live it down.”

“God tell me about it,” Dark snorted, scrubbing over his face “Beelzebub was in hysteria for a good hundred years when I told him why I didn’t kill you that day.”

“I remember we still tried to kill each other after wards but we just ended up fucking,” Anti laughed “Every. Single. Time. And then like a month past then you aggressively asked, no, demanded that I let you court me.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Dark smiled, a breathless giggled getting passed his lips “I had no idea how to process the feelings that were accumulating inside of me and the thought of you screwing around with anybody else disgusted me. I wanted to slaughter anyone that came into contact with you.”

“You did actually.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, me too. I don’t regret a single thing.”

“I don’t either.”

It was silent again but not as tense and uncomfortable as before. This time it was light hearted and filled with nostalgia. Memories of the past that were happy and sad and excited and angry, all of which were looked back fondly on.

Dark looked to Anti, who’s back was still turned to him but lacked tension from their earlier argument. He could see Anti’s head looking down a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips as he too thought over the memories of their beginning. The smiled softly before going to snatch his coat that was thrown over a nearby create and rummaging through his pockets. He scooched closer to his lover after retrieving the object he was seeking, “Kitten can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Anti finally woke up from his day dream and faced Dark with a curious look.

“Like you said before, six hundred years is a long time in this world,” He smiled, feeling just about as gitty as a human, “and I’m glad each of those years was spent with you. Even though you can be insufferable to be with at times I find myself enjoying those moments as well. So, I was thinking, why not go for another six hundred years together...maybe even longer but this time a bit more…united.”

Anti’s eyes widen when he saw Dark pull out a box with a gorgeous green metal ring with a large black diamond at the center and smaller black diamonds decorated around it. A hand covered over his mouth as dark tears began to build up at the corner of his eyes.

“I know that it probably isn’t necessary given how long we’ve been together but,” The shadow demon paused to clear his throat, irritated at the emotion building up inside his throat “I just want to know that I’ll always have your heart as you will always have mine. Even after the sun implodes in on itself and destroys everything on this planet.”

“Seriously, Dark…” Anti laughed, wiping away the tears running down his cheeks “I hate you for making me feel this way! I get so emotional, I feel almost human! But I also love it so much and I love you. So obviously my answer is yes you dipshit!”

Dark beamed, letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he slipped the ring on his fiancé’s thin finger before surging forward for a passionate kiss. There were sirens blaring outside, someone had probably reported on the screams coming from around the area. It wouldn’t be long before the police arrived but they didn’t care. Not at this moment when they were so happily intertwined with each other once more. But this time it meant so much more and excited them to no end on how their future would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can leave a kudos and a comment that would be swell :)  
> Deuces!


End file.
